


I Hate Coffee But I Like You

by baeconandeggs, ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Chanyeol hates coffee, yet he finds himself falling for Baekhyun, the barista with a beautiful smile.





	I Hate Coffee But I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Recipient: **FOR EVERYONE**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I hope I met the prompter's expectation with this one~

  
*

Chanyeol is not a fan of coffee or any of its variants in general. In short, he hates coffee. Aside from its dark, bitter and herbal-ish taste, it's also hot and rough in the tongue. He's really not into drinks which you need to wait for it to cool down, nor do they need to take time before you can even drink them. He prefers milktea, juice, or maybe soda. Chocolate drinks and sweet refreshments are kind of nice, too.

That is why he finds himself a little kind of strange right now to be quite honest, because he's currently--- or should he say, he's been currently lounging at this small but famous coffee shop across his workplace, nursing a cup of americano he doesn't bother to actually drink.

Chanyeol is in the middle of grimacing at the spiraling liquid of his coffee when he suddenly feels a subtle pat on his back. Looking up, he is greeted by a nice rectangular smile he very much admires, albeit a little secretly.

"Is there a problem with your coffee, Sir?" Baekhyun, the pretty barista with crescent-moon eye asks, smiling brightly at him. This is the second time that they actually had a conversation. First was at the counter when he asked for extra tissues and stirrer, and Baekhyun handed him a handful with his usual friendly soft smile.

And the second is, right now.

"There's nothing in particular actually," Chanyeol mumbles as he clears his throat, biting his lower lip anxiously. "I just... You know, can't drink my coffee."

"Really?" Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "May I ask why?"

"It's too bitter and hot."

"Oh..."

"And I hate coffee."

The barista chuckles awkwardly as a reply, finding the situation a little bit ironic. He knows this costumer of their shop by face, with his wide curious eyes and handsome face he always sees at 9 am in the morning-- he's a regular after all. So, it's kind of surprising though, that this costumer whom he thought was a coffee enthusiast, actually hates americano when in fact, he always orders the same kind everyday.

"Well. Can I offer you tea, Sir? I can do it without charge," Baekhyun says, grinning, as he stares at the smoke swirling up from the coffee, "Since you said you can't drink coffee."

"N-no. I'm good," Chanyeol assures, a little bit taken a back when Baekhyun dangerously leans in close to him in attempt to take his cup of coffee. "I-it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun just nods to himself and walks off to the counter, wondering at the back of his mind what is that costumer doing with his unconsumed cup of coffee everyday.

*

Chanyeol comes back at the coffee shop the next sunny day, sitting on his usual spot with his casual cup of hot americano. He still doesn't drink it though, he's just watching it like it would talk to him and say, 'Man up, dude. He's just inches away from you!'

Drumming his fingers on top of the table, he glances at the beautiful barista holding a little notebook in his hand. Baekhyun must be taking orders, because his cute eyes are flickering that kind of adorable way as he recites the costumers' orders out loud as if they were coming from his heart.

Chanyeol glances down at his warm coffee, and smiles a little to himself.

"Hey, did you see that?" Jongin, the manager, whispers to his friend as he pulls the barista by the arm. Baekhyun jolts for a while and blinks like a puppy at him. "That guy's been staring at you for like, an hour."

"He's only been here for about thirty minutes, Jongin," Baekhyun says dismissively, continuing to wipe the counter until it's squeaky clean.

"How did you know that? Were you staring at him, too?"

A pink blush grazes the barista's mochi cheeks, clearing his throat as he says, "You should pay more attention to our customers instead of just texting your boyfriend at work."

"I'm not texting Kyungsoo, okay? I'm just peeking on my phone to check if he left a message."

"Isn't just the same thing?"

"Uhm. Excuse me..."

Both males turn their heads towards the deep soothing voice, seeing Chanyeol in front of the counter looking above at the price list. Jongin throws Baekhyun a knowing look which the latter shrugs off. He just offers the tall costumer a smile with an extra glimmer today.

"What can I get you for today, Sir?"

"I want to have..." Chanyeol mutters, crinkling his forehead seriously, and Baekhyun thinks that it might be a habit of this costumer every time he chooses his order. It's not like this costumer would be having something different for today. Of course, he would still order---

"Coffee."

Not surprised, Baekhyun just beams, nodding enthusiastically as he punches the register, ready to announce that would be one hundred---

"--with you."

Chanyeol clears his throat.

"I want to have coffee with you."

Pausing for a brief moment, the barista studies the costumer's face-- which is a little bit red and stiff. He studies how the side of Chanyeol's lips twirl down as his dark fringe falls over his expressive eyes. He watches how those cheeks seem to get pink too, just like the rest of his handsome face.

Baekhyun gently smiles for a second, before quietly saying, "But Sir, I thought you hated coffee?"

Lifting his eyes up, Chanyeol recovers quickly from his flustered state and mutters, "Y-yes, I do. But I can't help liking your beautiful smile."

Baekhyun tries not to break into the beautiful smile just like the costumer said that he likes, but ends up doing a terrible job.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" Chanyeol asks, "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun side-eyes Jongin at the side, flashing him two big thumbs up.

"Sure, Sir. Uh..."

"Uhm, it's Chanyeol."

Baekhyun laughs, "I know."

Chanyeol comes out of the coffee shop with a skip on his steps, clutching his take-out americano in his left hand, while his right hand holds a receipt with the barista's number written at the back.

He nearly squeals giddily, smiling like an idiot as he hands the unconsumed coffee to a beggar sitting on the sidewalk.

"Finally got his number?" the old man says, laughing heartily when Chanyeol nods like his head would fall off.

"But I'll still bring you coffee, old man!" Chanyeol yells as he waves his arm before running across the street heading to work.

"Thank you!" the beggar says back.

*

"It still tastes bitter."

Baekhyun shakes his head, chuckling to himself when Chanyeol makes a disgusted face after he lowers the cup down. He takes a sip of his own coffee, which is black, savoring its strong and bitter taste waking up his senses. Chanyeol is drinking cappuccino which is not even bitter, but Baekhyun lets him babble about it.

"I wish I had ordered milk instead."

"You could have told me to drink milk with you instead of coffee when you asked me out," Baekhyun bickers, earning a cheeky grin from his now one month and two weeks boyfriend who is munching his blueberry cheesecake.

Chanyeol is oblivious of the white foam covering his upper lip, so Baekhyun grabs a tissue to wipe it off for him.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol snaps, startled.

"I'm just," Baekhyun looks away blushing slightly when Chanyeol holds his wrist to stop him, "about to wipe that off?"

"No. Don't do that."

"Why?"

"You have to kiss if off. Not wipe it off."

Chanyeol looks so serious when he said that, making Baekhyun scoff at his tall boyfriend.

"Are you for real," he mutters as he blushes, "We're in a public place."

"Please? I need Baekhyun's kiss."

Laughing, Baekhyun perches both his hands on top of Chanyeol's shoulder, leaning his lips close to the other male's mouth to kiss that foam away. He feels the softness of his boyfriend's lips against his own, at the same time their warmth, causing his stomach to churn uncontrollably.

Chanyeol smiles into the kiss and opens his eyes, staring at that angelic smile he fell for since day one up until now.

Baekhyun pouts. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You know what, Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Coffee tastes really sweet after all," Chanyeol says, smiling, meanwhile Baekhyun raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"Especially if I can taste it from your lips," Chanyeol adds.

Baekhyun blushes furiously, hiding his reddening cheeks as he quietly brings his black coffee into his mouth, drinking it.

And it's odd it tastes sweet just like Chanyeol said, unlike before.

*

 _His smile is a bit off today,_ Chanyeol mentally says as he stares from his table, at Baekhyun taking orders from the costumers. He knows already that something must be up the moment he greeted the male and Baekhyun just replied a small smile.

Baekhyun has the most beautiful smile in the world--- that was why he fell for him anyway, so he can easily tell just by looking to his eyes that the male was suffering from something.  
Is he not feeling well today? Did something perhaps happen? Is he okay?

"Excuse me, do you need something?" Jongin, the manager, asks Chanyeol when he notices him anxiously standing behing the counter. He removes his arm from slinging around his boyfriend.

Chanyeol bows a little at the male beside Jongin. He knows Kyungsoo by the face, they're working at the same company anyway, just on different departments.

"If you're looking for Baekhyun, he left work early today."

"But I didn't see him come outside."

"He used the backdoor."

Chanyeol sighs and rubs his nape, "Thank you." He proceeds to leave when Jongin speaks again.

"Are you going to follow him?"

"I uh, yes."

"Do you know where he lives?"

Chanyeol pauses, before he shakes his head, "No..."

They've been dating for weeks already yet he didn't know where Baekhyun's house is. All he did was stay at the coffee shop to admire Baekhyun's smile, and he slightly feels guilty for that. He should've at least asked to take him home once.

A chuckle from the couple makes Chanyeol more embarrassed.

"Here's his address," Jongin hands him a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

When Chanyeol arrives in front of a small house, he doesn't expect to see Baekhyun right away when the door opens. Their eyes immediately meet, and the first thing that Baekhyun does is to turn around and wipe his tears with his shirt.

"Baekhyun... Are you okay?"

Chanyeol worriedly steps closer to the male. He looks around and spots a small chair, so he puts the take-out coffee he bought on top of it.

"What's wrong? Did you cry?"

"W-why didn't you go to work? They must be looking for you there," Baekhyun faces Chanyeol again and smiles, yet it never reaches his eyes.

"I was worried. Jongin told me you went home early."

"I'm fine... I wasn't just feeling well."

Chanyeol wonders how can Baekhyun still smile as beautiful as this when he looks broken deep inside.

"Did something happen? I'm your boyfriend, right? You can tell me everything."

The look on Chanyeol's eyes makes Baekhyun's heart melt, so he walks towards him and wraps his arms around his waist ad he leans his head against it.

Chanyeol's heart races by that gesture, but he doesn't make it obvious as he hugs Baekhyun back.

"He's gone, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun looks up to him, "Mongryeong is gone... H-he was sick for a week... but then the vet said he got worse... and died this morning."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says as he hushes a crying Baekhyun down. He was relieved for a reason but then he is still sad, seeing Baekhyun hurt, "I didn't know, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you for coming here... And I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You're the more important to me, and it's alright to skip work as long as I could see the person that I love."

Baekhyun lets out a small smile, hearing that from Chanyeol. He feels comfort having the tall male this close, especially when the male wipes his tears on his cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you get better?"

"Okay..."

"I brought latte," Chanyeol smiles back as he squeezes Baekhyun's hand, "Your favorite."

*

They're back at the coffee shop today and Baekhyun's happy self has finally returned after three days. He resumes smiling at every costumer as he takes their orders, bouncing here and there to deliver their coffees to their tables.

Chanyeol is more than glad that he's seeing the pretty barista he falls in love with ever since day one, nothing has changed actually, if so, he is just more smitten by Baekhyun's kind beauty and grace.

Stirring his cup of hot americano and admiring its fragrant aroma wafting into his nose, he sighs contentedly as he smiles. He lifts the cup and gently sips on the coffee, allowing its bitter taste to linger on his tongue.

He coughs afterwards and frowns.

"Acck! It's too bitter!"

Baekhyun chuckles behind his hand, watching his boyfriend grimace like a cute giant baby. He shakes his head as he mutters:

"He still can't drink coffee."

When his shift is done at seven o'clock, he finds Chanyeol already waiting for him outside the door. They promised each other to walk home together after work from now on, and no matter how Baekhyun denies it to himself, he looks forwards to finishing his job early.

Of course, he loves working as a barista at Jongin's coffee shop. But is it also safe to say that he loves Chanyeol more than that?

"Baekhyun!"

Waking up from his trance when he hears his name, Baekhyun runs towards a waving Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks exceptionally handsome tonight with his pushed back hair and nice clothes. Baekhyun has to stare and blink when the taller smiles down at him and holds his hand.

"You look... different from this morning."

"I attended a colleague's wedding that's why I'm dressed like this. Do I look ugly?"

"Huh? No! Of course not!"

"Do I look handsome, then?"

Baekhyun chooses not to answer when Chanyeol grins at him, teasingly leaning his face closer.

"Let's just go! The bus is waiting!"

Chanyeol laughs, having a glimpse of Baekhyun's pink rosy cheeks. Baekhyun is really the most adorable when he is flustered. He runs after him, not forgetting to intertwine their fingers while walking on the way.

"So... this is my house. I'm gonna go inside. See you tomorrow," Baekhyun mumbles. Chanyeol won't still let go of his hand, "Ehem."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chanyeol says, yet he doesn't look apologetic at all. He releases the smaller's hand and ruffles his hair, "See you tomorrow, Baekhyun."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The moment Baekhyun turns around, he is expecting to hear the familiar barks of his dog welcoming him, so it breaks his heart realizing that Mongryeong is not with him anymore. He sadly stares at the small bed he made for him, only finding there his dog's bowl of food.  
  
"When will I get used to it..."

He is alarmed by a sudden loud bark outside his house, so, without still changing his clothes, he dashes out only to see Chanyeol standing in front of his house.

"Woof! Woof!" Chanyeol barks. "Don't be sad! Woof! I'm Mongryeong's friend! Woof! And he told me that he is now happy in heaven! Woof!"

An unconscious smile slips on Baekhyun's lips, watching Chanyeol barking there like an idiot. A cute idiot. He heartily laughs when Chanyeol pretends to do some tricks like a dog.

"Finally, I saw your smile again," Chanyeol says, grinning at him.

"I thought you already went home."

"I figured out I wanted to make you laugh first."

"Well, congratulations. You're successful."

Baekhyun walks to the gates and opens it slowly, before he looks at Chanyeol in the eyes:

"Do you want to stay the night?"

Baekhyun's house smells like fresh ground coffee, Chanyeol decides, as he carefully pads into his living room. He sees different pictures of Baekhyun and his dog hanging on the wall when Baekhyun was still young up until now.

It makes him learn that Baekhyun loves two things in this world: Coffee and Mongryeong.

"What are you still doing there, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol averts his eyes from the kitchen cupboard to where various coffee types are displayed. Some must be expensive and authentic.

"You must like coffee a lot."

"Yes, I do. That is why I became a barista, right?"

"I'm sorry that I can't still drink it..."

"It's fine, as long as you keep seeing me at the shop everyday."

Chanyeol studies how Baekhyun's elegant hands grip the handle of the pitcher to pour cream on his coffee. He takes the cup with his one hand and quietly sips the liquid. Baekhyun catches him looking so he tenses and averts his eyes.

"What is it?"

Baekhyun brings down his cup.

"Nothing."

Chanyeol rubs his sweaty palms across his lap and takes a seat on the couch. He doesn't have any idea why but his heart seems to palpitate when Baekhyun steps closer to also sit beside him.

"Thank you for keeping me company... I was really sad without my dog," Baekhyun looks up to him while he rests his head on his arm, "but seeing you here makes me happy at least."

Chanyeol bends down and gently claims his lips, so Baekhyun kisses him back slowly while his eyes are closed, until his back is hitting the couch rest with Chanyeol on top of him.

"It tastes sweet," Chanyeol whispers, "the coffee I mean."

"You mean the coffee on my lips," Baekhyun corrects him, "Right?"

"Right."

"Do you like coffee now?"

"Yes, but I like you more."

Chanyeol doesn't care about it anyway. As long as he gets to be kissed by Baekhyun and has to see him smile, then it's fine to have a taste of  _his_  coffee once in a while.


End file.
